Valentine's Day Special: A Butterfly Effect Short
by Blue Dot77
Summary: [For those of you that have read my fic "Butterfly Effect"] Rio and her twin sister Lex are preparing for a very important date as they battle with both self doubt and a curling iron. Rated T for language and some content that may not be advisable for children. [Not smut you filthy animals ;)] (Takes place before the events of "Butterfly Effect")


**This is a special treat for everyone that supported Butterfly Effect during and after its creation. I am also taking requests for future fics and future shorts like this one.**

* * *

Lex fluttered around me, nearly scorching my scalp on several occasions as she busied herself with curling my hair. I blew my bangs out of my eyes, wondering if it was about time to cut them. My face felt heavy from the various products Lex had covered it with. Somehow, it took twenty-eight types of makeup to create a 'natural' look.

"Why am I letting you turn me into a clown, again?" I prompted, resisting the urge to wipe to lipstick off. It was the shame shade as my real lips only _sticky_.

 _Why would anyone in their right mind do this to themselves?_ I mentally groaned.

"If you're going to pass yourself off as me, you need to _look the part_ ," Lex informed me. I audibly snorted at the irony of the situation.

"I'm your _identical twin_ ," I pointed out stubbornly. "I already _look the part_."

" _Please_ ," Lex scoffed. "We look nothing alike."

I physically refrained from banging my head against a shelf. Ever since our sixteenth birthday when Lex's crush Isabelle asked me out on accident, Lex has been adamant about making us look different. Since I normally wore my hair up, she wore hers down and curled it. I never wore makeup- she wore every kind imaginable. I liked to wear black and white comfortable clothing and she wore dresses that made our mother faint.

That all changed when Mallory decided to tread water and ask Lex out. The two may have been joined at the hip for the past four months, but Lex seemed to have some deeply rooted trust issues thanks to the Isabelle incident. It doesn't help that Isabelle confront Lex last month in English class and insisted that it was a simple mistake- that no one could really tell us apart.

Now, Lex is on a vendetta to see if Mallory can actually tell the two of us apart. God help the girl if she can't- I'm afraid that my sister has lost her mind.

"Okay, I get that I need to rock your style; but don't you think sending me on _your_ date is a little too far? Mallory is a cool chick and you to seem to really click," I insisted, turning to face my sister when she pulled the evil burning death rod away from my face. She was pointedly glaring at the floor childishly. "I just don't want you to fuck this up over what that bitch Isabelle said."

"It's not just about Isabelle," Lex sighed, falling onto a nearby bean bag chair. Tears were building up in her golden hazel eyes. Her lip began to quiver and I moved to kneel on the floor in front of her. "It's just- Don't you ever wish that we could be our _own_ people?"

"We are our own people," I argued, reaching out and putting my hand on her knee. "For one thing, you have the _worst_ taste in music."

Lex let out a loud, chiming laugh.

"We're completely different, Lex. We just happen to look similar," I assured her. "Now give me a smile before I ruin all your hard work by crying. You know I'm an empathetic crier."

"That's not a real thing, loser," Lex argued, sticking her tongue out impishly. I reached out and pinched it, causing her to cry out in protest.

"Now, let's get me into that god awful dress before Mallory gets here," I offered.

"Actually, Rio, you're right. I think I have been going overboard with this whole thing," Lex reasoned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go on my date."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Then let's get you into that dress!" I cheered, getting up from the floor and helping Lex to her feet. It took us about half an hour to touch up her makeup and hair before fitting her into the lavender, ruffle dress that clung to her legs, stopping just above the bend of her knee. I latched a golden locket- a gift from Mallory- around her neck and fetched her matching wedges.

From downstairs, I heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Mal!" Lex chittered, her face lighting up at the prospect. "Can you go answer it? I still need to pick out a purse."

"Sure," I shrugged, heading downstairs. I was glad that I was still in Lex's makeup clothes- a foundation stained white _Hannah Montana_ tee and loose, grey sweat pants. I opened up the door, wondering in the back of my mind if Mallory would know it was me and not my sister.

Mallory stood on the other side of the door with a nervous smile pulling at her mauve lips. Her light brown skin was complemented by the bright yellow of her sundress. Mallory's dyed red hair was falling in tight curls around her face. In one hand, she held a bouquet of pale pink roses and in the other was a stuffed dragon. She really was a pretty girl.

"Hey Rio!" Mallory greeted, surprising me. "Is Lex still getting ready?"

"You know who I am?" I inquired, shocked by the realization. Mallory's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Um, yes? You two might look the similar but I swear you're from two separate planets," Mallory laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. I laughed alongside her and that's how Lex found us as she descended the stairs.

"What did I miss?" Lex asked, smiling down at us with a soft, warm glow in her eyes.

"Nothing important," I lied, fighting back my grin as Mallory gawked at my sister.

* * *

 **Short and sweet! Happy Valentine's day my lovelies!**


End file.
